Broken
by Xander-chan
Summary: Ryuichi gets in an awful accident, and Tatsuha is heartbroken. Who will be there in his time of need, and will Ryuichi ever recover? Rating is subject to change. Discontinued.
1. Broken Heart

Written by: Me (Xanny-chan n.n)  
Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters.  
Rating: T (subject to change)

Broken--Chapter 01

Tatsuha closed his eyes tightly and gripped at the sheets beneath him, the aching in his chest not relenting even long enough for him to breathe. He'd locked himself up in his room about a week ago and hadn't had a bite of food to eat since then. "Ryu. . . ." he whimpered, burying his face in his pillow and sobbing again. The accident had been about three weeks ago, but he'd been kept from knowing. At first, he just thought Sakuma was tired of him, but when he heard the awful news, he was even more heartbroken. His father and sister had both been trying equally hard, 24/7, to get Tatsuha to eat, but he wouldn't even come out. At this point, nothing in the world could make him come out or feel any better. Nothing.

"Tatsuha," a voice came from the other side of the door, and the youth sprang out of bed at hearing it. He was reluctant to open the door, at first, just standing idly, waiting to hear what the other had to say. "Ta-kun . . . we're all worried about you. Mika says you've been in there for a week. Please, open the door." At the older male's soft words, Tatsuha unlocked the door and pulled him in, closing and locking it again before throwing himself into the other's arms and sobbing.

"Eiri, it's not fair! Why Ryu-chan! Why did he have to go get hurt like that? It's not fair. . . ." Yuki cradled Tatsuha, running a hand through his hair lovingly and hushed him. "I know, Ta-kun, but Sakuma wouldn't want to see you like this. You look so pale. . . . When's the last time you had anything to eat?" Tatsuha sniffled slightly and shook his head, "I don't remember. . . ." Yuki sighed sadly and hugged Tatsuha closer, shutting his own eyes, the younger of the two staring up at him curiously. Yuki hadn't been so caring for as long as he could remember. In truth, Yuki acted cold, and he fought with Tatsuha like any siblings do, but of all his family, he loved the little, raven-haired brat more than any of them, and he'd go to great lengths to see him happy.

Mika listened at the door curiously, hoping that Yuki could get Tatsuha to come out. She'd never understand how Tatsuha could love Ryuichi--them both being the same gender like that, it seemed wrong to her--but she did care about him, and she just wanted to see him through this. She envied Yuki the way Tatsuha was so fond of him, but it never showed. It was true, ever since they were little kids, Tatsuha had looked up to Yuki. He thought his brother was the greatest person in the world, and though he'd never admit it now, he still believed that, wholeheartedly.

"Aniki . . ." Tatsuha said, his crying slacking off a bit temporarily, "d-do you . . . think Ryuichi will be okay?" To lie to Tatsuha and tell him maybe, would be wrong, though Yuki wanted nothing more than to see his brother's smiling face again. He opened his mouth to speak, but upon seeing the the slight fading hope in his baby brother's eyes, he found the his voice wouldn't come to him. "I don't know. . . ." he whispered, after a moment, staring up at the ceiling--anywhere to escape those eyes, the sweet, haunting eyes he'd grown to love so much ever since they were little that now seemed broken and effete.

The younger of the two looked away again at his brother's response, tears, once again, flowing freely down his cheeks to his chin and dripping onto his, already soaked, shirt. The paleness in his skin wasn't just from lack of eating from the last week. When he'd begun to fear, three weeks ago, that Ryuichi was getting tired of him, the vocalist nearly twice his age not returning any of his calls, that was when he'd started starving himself, just too depressed to eat, a bad habit he'd picked up a few years ago when Yuki had moved out of the house.

After nearly fifteen minutes, Yuki wondered if Tatsuha had fallen asleep there in his arms, but didn't dare move for fear of waking him. The anorexic teen was, indeed, asleep, exhausted from lack of it within the past few days, and left drained of his energy from starving himself. After about five more minutes, Yuki just holding Tatsuha for a little while, his hand absently running through his hair lightly, he laid the boy on his bed and covered him up with the sheets, tucking them around his smaller body. "Sleep well, otouto. . . ." Yuki whispered, a faint smile gracing his lips as he leaned down to kiss Tatsuha's forehead before leaving the room.


	2. Broken Spirit

  
Written by: Xanny!  
Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters.  
Rating: T (subject to change) 

Broken--Chapter 02

"How was he?" Mika asked the older of her two brothers in a hushed tone. "How do you think?" Yuki retorted, a slight snap, though, not much of one, in his voice. His entire demeanor seemed to have gone back to it's regular state the instant he left Tatsuha's room. However, unlike his ironclad, stoic expression, his voice was betraying, a slight air of concern held with the remark. So, he sighed defeatedly and shook his head, staring up at the ceiling as he walked--he knew the house like the back of his hand, and there was really no need to look where he was going. "I've never seen him so depressed. . . ." Yuki muttered, a hand slipping through his golden locks in frustration. 'I have,' the more sociable of the two siblings thought, tossing Yuki a sidelong glance before staring opposite of where the blonde's eyes had settled.

As she gazed at the floor, she wondered, vaguely, if the novelist even realized how much Tatsuha looked up to him. For the next month, after the other had moved out to Tokyo, Tatsuha had been the most depressed she'd ever seen him or anyone, for that matter, but as much as she hated to see him hurting, she was glad that Yuki was gone. Ever since the incident in New York, he'd been different, and she just couldn't stand the change in him. Tatsuha, however, never seemed to be bothered by Yuki's ill moods, glad just to be in the company of the other. This was one of the many things that Mika did not understand about him, and at times, Yuki was left with the same confusion. As cold as he would be to the young monk, he was always welcomed home by him with open arms.

"Aniki. . . ?" a meek voice came from behind him, and as the blonde turned around, there stood Tatsuha, clutching at one of his blankets. The sight was somewhat nostalgic for the older of the two, and it brought a warm smile to his lips. "Ta-kun," Yuki whispered walking over and taking the blanket before wrapping it around his baby brother, "what are you doing up? I thought you fell asleep." "I . . . I dozed off for a little while," Tatsuha whispered, staring down at the floor before feeling a hand under his chin, tilting his head so that his gaze was angled at the blonde. "You want to get something to eat?" he asked, his smile having faded slightly as he presented Tatsuha with a more worried look, and the teen nodded slightly. "If you want me to," he whispered, and Yuki caught a slight quaver to his voice, squeezing the younger boy's shoulder reassuringly.

Much to the novelist's surprise, Tatsuha latched onto him again, though it was more for support this time. Yuki caught his little brother and pulled him up, staring down into his eyes. "Otouto, are you that weak? Damn it, you better not starve yourself like this again!" Yuki shouted, not really angry but worried. His breath caught in his throat, though, at the sight of what came next. Tatsuha had started to back away from the older male, flinching and shivering at being yelled at. A slight whimper escaped him as he stared at the floor in what seemed like pure, unadulterated terror. Yuki suddenly felt guilt wash over him, and now, he was wishing he'd kept his big mouth shut.

"Ta-kun?" Yuki said softly, moving forward to him and kneeling down, a hand brushing over his cheek softly. Something other than Sakuma's accident was bothering Tatsuha. That was clear to Yuki now, but finding out what it was . . . that could be a problem. He'd just have to see if he could keep his temper in check for awhile. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's frame, he pulled Tatsuha into a comforting embrace and hushed him quietly, one arm around the youth's waist, and the other around his upper body, his hand resting on his head and absently stroking his hair lovingly. When he heard Tatsuha sigh contently, he laid his own head on the boy's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what else is wrong?" Yuki suddenly asked softly, leaning back to look into Tatsuha's eyes which had started to water at the question. The boy shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, tears seeping out of the corners of them. Yuki reached a hand up and tenderly wiped the tears away, running a hand through his brother's hair before taking some ramen from the cabinet and fixing it for him. As soon as the other released him, Tatsuha wandered over to a chair at the table and sat down in it, staring down at his hands which were now clasped in his lap.

'He just seems so timid and anxious. . . .' Yuki thought to himself before carrying the bowl over to Tatsuha and sitting down next to him. In fact, even Tatsuha's movements seemed different to the blonde as he watched his brother skittishly start to eat the food, staring at nothing but the contents of the bowl. Whatever Tatsuha was keeping inside, it really must have been something bad. At that moment, the ebony-haired teen reminded Yuki of a small puppy, the way they tend to shiver a lot and . . . seemed so meek. Whatever brotherly instinct had been driving Yuki, suddenly kicked in again at the thought, and he didn't snap out of his little trance until he saw Tatsuha stand and take his bowl to the sink.

Yuki draped an arm around Tatsuha's shoulders and walked with him back to to his room, sitting on the bed and patting it. He took note that Tatsuha closed and locked the door again, peering around the room anxiously before moving over to the bed and staring down at his feet. "Come on, Tatsuha," Yuki whispered, his arm, once again, around his little brother, "What's troubling you?"


End file.
